Charlie's Warehouse
Charlie's Warehouse, also known as the Southwark warehouse, is an interior in The Getaway. As the name indicates, it is located in Southwark, and is owned by Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob. Inside, there is an office on the second floor and a basement. This is the place that Mark Hammond chases the Bethnal Green Mob to when they kidnapped Alex during the opening mission, The Frightener. It is the Bethnal Green Mob's main base which is visited often throughout the game. It is first seen in Mission 1, The Frightener, when Mark breaks into the warehouse and kills member of the Bethnal as he searches for his son. He is however knocked out by Eyebrows in Charlie's office on the second floor. Mark is put in a chair and Charlie explains to him about the "game" they're going to play. Mark must do what Charlie demands or else they will kill his son. The warehouse is seen in the following mission, Burning Bridges. Mark starts off outside the warehouse in a range rover and Charlie gives him orders over the phone from inside. It is then not seen until Mission 4, Aiding and Abetting. Mark returns Jake Jolson back to the warehouse having just freed him from a prison escort. In Mission 5, Taxi for Mr Chai?, Jake beats up Johnny Chai on the second floor in the warehouse and Mark sneaks around in an attempt to find his son. When he fails to find him after looking everywhere and in Charlie's office, he is caught by Jake who tells him about his next errand, which is to drop off a now deceased Johnny Chai in Chinatown. It is seen shortly afterwards in the mission, Filthy Business, when Harry gives Mark orders about his next mission. The warehouse is not seen again until Mission 11, The Prodigal Son. Mark is beaten up at the depot and taken back to the basement of the warehouse in Southwark. Mark and Yasmin are kept locked away in the basement and then later escape with help from Frank Carter. Mark and Yasmin finish off all of the surviving members at the warehouse, and then leave it for good. The warehouse is also seen in Frank Carter's missions. It is seen at the start of the mission, Show some Remorse, when Charlie vents his anger to Clive McCormack over the phone about Frank arresting Jake. This is a similar scenario in a later mission, Escort Duty, when Charlie once again talks to McCormack over the phone about the plans for Jake's prison break. In a later mission, The Jolson Files, Frank discovers files linking Charlie to this warehouse and drives over to investigate. He sneaks through the warehouse and into the basement without being seen and overhears Charlie talking about his mastermind plan. In the following mission, Meet Mark Hammond, Carter makes a deal with Mark and releases him and Yasmin from the cell they're trapped in. This is a crossover mission with The Prodigal Son. Carter shoots his way out of the warehouse and heads to the depot. Mark and Yasmin follow, killing all of the Bethnal Green Mob gangsters that Frank didn't manage to kill. The two of them then head over to Charlie's Mansion to rescue Alex. After this, the warehouse is not seen or mentioned again in the game. Due to the fact that the Bethnal Green Mob are defeated at the end of the game and all of the gangsters at the warehouse are killed by Mark, Yasmin and Frank, then it is clear the warehouse is no longer a dangerous place, nor is it no longer owned by Charlie Jolson. In ''The Getaway: Black Monday'', the warehouse still exists, however, it is inaccessible to the player. Two wooden doors block the entrance to the warehouse preventing you from entering the area. Presumably, the warehouse would have been bought by another company for storage, due to the fact that it's previous owners were all deceased. Mission Appearences *The Frightener *Burning Bridges *Aiding and Abetting *Taxi for Mr Chai? *Filthy Business *The Prodigal Son *Show some Remorse *Escort Duty *The Jolson Files *Meet Mark Hammond Trivia *At 10 Mission Appearences, Charlie's Warehouse is the most visited location in The Getaway. Category:Interiors Category:Bethnal Green Mob